Silent Guardian
by wallACEwho
Summary: Claire/Haitian: When all the evolved humans are forced to go on the run Claire finds herself in the care of the Haitian.But a few strange feelings on both sides may complicated things.


Authors Note: I do not own Heroes however much I wish I did. I also do not own Possession by Sarah McLachlan.

For those of you reading my story Roadtrip fear not. It has not been abandoned. I've just been having trouble writing the next chapter and have been writing other stuff instead. However I do promise that there will be another chapter up in the next few days.

I wanted to write a fic involving The Haitian (cause he's awsome) and when I learned that the next volumn of Heroes is going to be called Fugitives I got to thinking. If Bennet had to send Claire on the run who would trust to look after her. This fic is the result though I admit it got away from me a little towards the end.

If any of you think it deserves to be more than a one-shot then let me know (preferable in a review) and I'll se what I can do.

This now offically holds the title of my longest Authors Note.

Happy Reading.

**Silent Guardian **

The Haitian looked across at the young woman next to him. It was not so long ago that she had gone on the run with him before. However that mission had not gone according to plan so he tried not to think about it. He hoped that she did was not planning a repeat of her stunt from the last time.

Looking at the road he remembered the conversation he had had with Noah Bennet only that morning.

_The Haitian walked into his living room book in hand. Just as he settled himself into an armchair the phone rang. Picking it up he recognised the voice of his long time partner Noah Bennet. _

_"Haitian" the voice said "I'm going to assume your there. Listen the game's up. The Government have found out about us and are sending agents to pick up all the evolved humans. You need to get out of there"_

_The Haitian paused before ending his years of self imposed silence "Thank you."_

_Bennet paused clearly shocked that the Haitian could talk. "I'm sending you something" he said eventually "I need you to look after it for me."_

_"Of course."_

_"See you soon" Bennet said "Stay safe,"_

_Ending the phone call the Haitian heard a knock at the door. Getting it up to open it he found Claire Bennet clutching a suitcase. "Hello" she whispered _

_"Hello" he replied "You'd better come in."_

"I don't see why my Dad sent me here." Claire said suddenly.

"He wanted you to be safe" the Haitian said suddenly.

"Why couldn't he have sent me to Peter?"

"Peter would wish to fight," Before the blonde could say anything else the Haitian held up a finger "I know that you are capable but you are too important"

"Why" Claire asked.

"You are a symbol. Save the Cheerleader save the World. You give us hope. We can not allow that hope to be snuffed out."

Claire was silent for a few more minutes before placing a hand over the Haitian's "I won't runaway this time" she said.

The Haitian simply nodded before retuning his attention to the road.

* * *

A few hours later Claire spoke again. "So where are we going" she asked inquisitively.

"I do not know" the Haitian admitted after a minute's silence.

"What we're just going to keep driving" Claire replied.

"All I know is that we need to get far away from Costa Verde. Once we are sure there is no one following us we shall go to London."

"What's in London" Claire said the surprise evident in her voice.

"Claude Rains the man who was your father's partner before me. We believe he is staying there. He can help us."

Claire smiled at the memories of her 'uncle' Claude. "He might not be too keen on assisting the Company" she said.

"That's where you come in" the Haitian smiled slightly "he may not want to aid the Company but he will not turn you away."

Claire smiled as well before looking out of the window. "Why did you pretend to be mute" she asked suddenly. The Haitian looked at her before turning away. "I'm sorry" Claire said "You don't have to tell me."

The Haitian began to drum his fingers across the steering wheel. Eventually he looked up "When I my ability first emerged" he said "I wiped the minds of my entire village. Men, woman, children everyone save my father and I turned into mindless zombies." He paused before speaking again "my father committed suicide shortly after. When the Company found me my grief was so great I do not believe that I was capable of speech. By the time I could speak again I had realised that making the Company believe I was mute gave me an advantage so I simply said nothing."

Claire put her hand over his once more. "I'm sorry" she said "it must have been tough."

"At first" the Haitian admitted "But I became used to it. It helped me gain access to many secrets. After all" he smiled again "A mute cannot betray you"

Eventually they pulled into a service station in order to top up on gas and get some food.

"So what did you Father do" Claire asked slurping at her milkshake. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to know more about her strange companion. Besides it seemed the only way to keep him talking.

"He was a Houngan" her companion replied "a voodoo priest" he explained noticing her confused look "we lived in a village a few miles outside of Port-au-Prince."

"Did he have" Claire tailed off not really sure how to continue the question.

"Abilities" the Haitian finished "yes he did. He could make someone or whole groups of people feel bliss or horror."

"But if your father was a Voodoo priest how come you believe in God" Claire said as she moved on to her burger.

"I believe that God is in all things, my father and my village chose to worship him through Voodoo. I worship him directly." Suddenly the Haitian looked up and stared directly behind his young charge. "Claire" he said quietly "I want you to look slowly over your left shoulder. But no one must see you do it."

* * *

Very carefully Claire turned her head as if to reach for something in her coat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three men in suits enter the restaurant. "The government" she whispered turning back to the Haitian.

He nodded "that must be checking all places like this in order to cut off our escape."

"What should we do" Claire asked fear evident in her voice. Her Dad had told her what would happen if the Government caught her."

"Get up and walk quickly to the bathroom. Then go out of the window and walk back to the car. I will create a distraction and meet you there." He pressed the keys into her hand "go."

Claire got up and pulling her collar up to hide her face she walked quickly towards the bathroom. The Haitian meanwhile got up and walked up to the three agents. 'Accidentally' barging into them he muttered "sorry" before grabbing the heads of the two closest to him. They dropped to the ground their high brain functions completely closed down. Then pivoting on his heels the Haitian punched the third agent in the gut before knocking him out with a blow to the back of the neck. He then sprinted out of the restaurant.

Walking into the bathroom Claire went into one of the stalls until she was sure that no one else was around. Then slowly opening the window she climbed onto the windowsill and judging the distance she let herself fall forward waiting for the reassuring thud as she hit the ground below. Making sure everything was in place the Cheerleader ran around the side of the building and hurried towards the car. Once there she opened it and waited for her companion to arrive.

A few seconds later she noticed another agent climb out of a van to her left. He carefully drew his gun and walked towards the service station clearly unnerved due to the lack of communication from his partners,

Claire slowly got out of the car and locking it she tailed the agent back the way she had come. Walking into the station a few seconds after the agent she saw the Haitian running straight towards them. "Stop" the agent cried brining his gun up to point at the Haitian's chest.

For Claire the world suddenly slowed to a crawl. She saw the Haitian move towards her and the agent pull the trigger on his gun. "Haitian" Claire cried running faster than she had ever done in her life. She then threw herself in front of the gun and felt the familiar sensation of a bullet ripping through her shoulder. "Haitian" she whispered again before the world went black

"Claire" the Haitian yelled shouting for the first time in years. Striding over the Company agent ripped the gun from the government official's hand and sent it skidding across the floor. He then grabbed the agents head in both hands and activating his ability wiped everything but name and basic functions. He removed years of education and successful operations with the government. He cleared the man's brain of his wife's name, children's birthdays and memorable family occasions.

"Tell them" the Haitian said grimly as the man slid to the floor "tell them that if they insist on coming after us I will make them think they are four years old." Then picking Claire up tenderly he strode back to the car.

* * *

Claire was still unconscious by the time the pair reached the car. Realising that it was he that was blocking her power he set her inside the car and then walked away. She was awake by the time he returned "What happened" she said attempting to sit up.

"You were shot" the Haitian said laying her on the backseat "now lay still."

Opening up the glove box the Haitian pulled out a rag and soaking it with a water bottle pulled aside Claire's jacket. The bullet hole had already healed the bullet lying on the car floor. Gently he cleaned the blood from around the wound before covering the girl with a blanket.

"You did not have to do that" he said standing up and leaning against the car.

"Yes I did" Claire objected attempting to sit up once more, "You're not like me or Peter, If you had been shot you would have died."

"But by being there I stopped your own powers from healing the damage."

"You didn't mean for that to happen. Look I'm fine now." She sat up and climbed into the passenger seat. "Damm" she muttered looking at the bullet hole in her jacket "I really liked this jacket."

"You saved my life" the Haitian said soothingly climbing into the driver's seat "where I come from that is a thing not easily forgotten. Thank you Claire Bennet."

"Do you think we are safe" Claire said as they drove along the highway the Haitian continually checking his rear view mirror.

"No" he said looking over at her "the gentlemen I knocked out are bound to have woken up by now and informed their associates of our escape."

"So what do we do" Claire asked starting to shake a little.

"We drive" the Haitian replied "Nothing will happen to you" he continued taking one of her hands in his "I promise you that."

Claire relaxed slightly, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb "I know" she said "I trust you." They each fell silent looking different ways neither noticing they were still holding hands.

* * *

Eventually Claire spoke up "Could we put some music on."

The Haitian nodded "it will have to be the radio" he said "I do not have many CD's."

"That's okay" Claire said disentangling her hand from his and immediately missing his warmth.

The Haitian also felt a difference when her hand left his. He was not sure what it was but he knew he wished to touch her again.

Claire began to fiddle with the radio until a song come up. She then began to stare out of the window.

**Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied**

**And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear**

**Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive**

**And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear**

**Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied**

**And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear**

A few hours later the pair pulled into a small motel. Renting a two bed room for the night the Haitian carried their bags up and set them in the corner.

"How can we be sure the guy at the desk won't tell anyone we were here?" Claire said flopping down on the bed and pulling off her jacket.

"When we leave I will wipe his memory of us so that he can not tell" the Haitian replied. He watched Claire lean back on the bed and for the first time realised how beautiful she actually was. He shook his head knowing there was nothing he could do while she was under his protection,

"You okay" Claire asked noticing him shaking his head.

"I am fine" he lied "Do you want anything to eat."

She shook her head "some potato chips would be nice" she said eventually.

Her companion nodded "I will be back shortly" he replied before donning his jacket and heading out into the night.

* * *

Half an hour later he returned to find the room empty. Throwing the supplies on the bed he ran out again and scoured town attempting to find his young charge.

Eventually he found her sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean. "Hey" she said as he sat down next to her "sorry if I scared you."

"Why did you leave" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I needed to think" she murmured quietly "clear my head."

"The ocean helps you do that" he said genuinely interested.

She nodded "when I lived in Texas I didn't get to see the ocean. Then we moved to Costa Verde and there it was, this large majestic expanse of water" she paused "It's soothing."

She turned her face back to the horizon and fell silent once more. The Haitian tightened his grip on her shoulder pulling her into a half hug. "What are you thinking about" he said quietly.

"I'm just wondering what's happened to my family" she said eventually "both of them. Are they safe? What about Daphne and Matt and Hiro what are they up too. Are they hiding or are they fighting" tears began to fall down her face, I'm just so scared" she admitted at last.

"Claire" the Haitian said quietly "I can not give you details but I promise you that everyone is safe and accounted for. When things calm down we will see them."

"Promise" Claire said her voice a little hoarse from crying.

"I promise" the Haitian replied.

They sat there for over an hour enjoying each other's company and watching the ocean. At Claire's request the Haitian told her stories from his homeland. As they sat the Company agent absentmindedly moved his hand from Claire's shoulder and wrapped it in her hand allowing the blond locks to run through his hands like sand.

He was surprised at the slight moan that escaped her lips as he wrapped one strand around his finger. He did it again just to be sure.

"Haitian" Claire whispered the feeling of his hand in her hair was almost unbearable.

"Yes Claire" he said cupping her cheek and turning her head to face him. "What is it?"

Looking into his eyes was the last straw for Claire Bennet. From the moment she had seen him that morning there had been something about him that captivated her and the way he made her feel with just a simply touch was indescribable.

Reaching up she cupped his cheek with one hand and bracing herself with the other kissed him on the lips. It was a light gentle kiss meant to test the waters. The Haitian immediately reciprocated returning the kiss with urgent fervour,

He nipped gently at her lower lip causing her to moan once more. The sound simply caused him to continue and he snaked his tongue through the opening and began to caress hers.

Claire allowed her hands to roam over the Haitian's face and down to his neck. Removing her mouth from his she began to press kisses down his neck before licking at his collar bone.

The Haitian groaned slightly as he felt the ex-cheerleader nip at the sensitive spot between his shoulder and neck. Just as she reached for the buttons on his shirt he regained control of his senses and pushed her away. "We shouldn't do this" he whispered into her hair.

"Why not" Claire replied looking up at him.

"Because you are my responsibility. I am supposed to be looking after you. If your father ever found out."

"Which one" his companion quipped.

"Either of them" he replied his voice steady "I am not willing to risk your safety."

"I don't care" Claire moaned "I'm indestructible remember."

"We will speak later Claire" the Haitian said standing up and walking back to the motel.

* * *

Half an hour later Claire returned to the room to find the Haitian reading. "I'm sorry" she said collapsing onto the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"For what" the Haitian replied.

"For….that" the blonde replied evasively "back at the beach."

"It is okay" the older man replied "I should have had more self control."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. "Do you remember Brody" Claire said suddenly.

The Haitian's face darkened "the boy who tired to" he tailed off,

"Yeah" Claire replied "well before the …incident I liked him and I mean really like him."

"Is this going anywhere" the Haitian said

Claire held up a finger "The thing is" she continued "When I'm around you I feel like I did around Brody but even more so. I didn't even feel this way about West."

"Who was West" the Haitian asked only to be shushed again.

"I don't really understand what's going on" Claire said "or how exactly I feel but whatever this is I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

The Haitian was silent for quite a long time before closing his book and setting it on the table "If" he said "if we do anything I wish to take it slowly. Let's not rush into anything."

"That's fine with me" Claire said walking over and kissing him once more "We'll take it as slow as you want."

Later that nigh the Haitian awoke to the sound of Claire's cries. Looking over at the other bed he saw her tossing and turning in the throws of a nightmare. Getting up he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Claire" he said gently shaking her "wake up."

She rolled over and looked him in the eye "what happened" she asked drowsily.

"You were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

Claire pushed herself up so she was leaning against the headboard. "We were back at the service station" she said quietly "only this time I wasn't fast enough and you got shot. Then there were government agents everywhere and they started to drag me off and there was so much blood." At this last bit she began to cry.

"Its okay" he said wrapping an arm around her "I'm still here," He allowed her to finish crying before speaking again "do you wish me to take it," She looked slightly confused so he continued "my ability allows me to take dreams as well as memories. I could take yours if you wish."

She shook her head "just stay with me."

He nodded and as she slid back down the bed he moved in next to her pulling the covers over both of them. "Good night Claire" he whispered dropping a kiss onto her forehead.

When the sun rose the next morning it witnessed two people, one fair and one dark entwined in the same bed who together had the power and the strength to face any challenge.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve.


End file.
